Fairy Tail 2nd Gen Fanfiction
by SkyDragon88
Summary: Once upon the year of X819, Nashi and Storm find themselves in quite a bit of a mix-up...


**For some reason, many people thought my last fanfic was not nearly inappropriate enough for a 12+ age limit, so I decided to create a fanfic that I think is well over a 12+ age limit. My characters are the same as my last fanfic... read Fairy Tail 2nd Generation Fanfic by SkyDragon88 to know the characters.**

Nashi

I woke up in a bed quite a bit harder than my usual soft bed. I opened my eyes and was astonished to see a pile of gray boxer shorts on the floor, and a bare closet of a few pairs of pants and some t-shirts. This room was definitely not my bedroom, and I could only think of two people who wore gray boxer shorts... Storm and Gray. Which meant I must be sleeping over at the Fullbusters'. However, I had no memory of going to sleep in Storm's or Gray's room. I was definitely in my room when I went to sleep last night. I looked around and saw no sign of Storm or his dad anywhere. Maybe they had already left. I flung the covers off... and discovered that I was in nothing but boxers... Storm's (or his dad's) boxers! I yelped and jumped to my feet... but I wasn't a girl. I was a... guy? I didn't have boobs anymore, and a blue guild mark was imprinted on my chest. No, not my chest... Storm's chest. But, how could that be? No, no, that wasn't possible. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself, and was dismayed to find out that I was not dreaming. I couldn't help thinking that... if I was Storm... did that mean he was me? I quickly threw on jeans and a t-shirt, and ran out the door.

"Hey Storm, up so early?" I heard Roland Dreyar yell as I ran across the street to my house. I ignored him, wincing as I realized I really was Storm.

I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell over and over again. "Nashi? Luna? Nash? Lucy? Natsu?" No reply. I rang the doorbell a few more times, and finally someone opened the door- Luna Dragneel.

"Can I talk to Nashi?" I panted. Luna wrinkled her nose, but let me in anyways.

"She's sleeping," Luna informed me as I stepped into my home.

"I'll wake her up," I called as I ran up the stairs. I knocked on my bedroom door and waited for me, no wait, Nashi- who I suspected was Storm- to let me in.

"Who is it?" I heard a sleepy voice greet me. I barged into the room without answering, and saw me laying on the bed. No, not me, Storm. Storm in my body gaped at me.

"Why do you look like me!?" Storm yelped, eyes wide. Then he looked down. "Why do I look like Nashi!?"

"'Cause we switched bodies, dummy," I explained. "I'm Nashi."

Storm's eyes widened and jumped out of bed. "ACK! My chest is HUGE and it HURTS and... WAIT WHAT I HAVE BOOBS." I cringed, and slapped him.

"No duh, you're a girl now," I said through gritted teeth. Storm gripped his new chest, which was mine. Then he tore off my pajama shirt.

"ACK STORM!" I wailed, shoving the shirt back on. "Since you're me, you better stop stripping."

"Then you better START stripping!" Storm retorted, wriggling uncomfortably under my shirt. I sighed and scrunched my nose, then bit my lip as I took off Storm's shirt.

"There," Storm said, satisfied.

"PUT THE SHIRT BACK ON!" I cried, pulling the pajama shirt onto my former body. Storm frowned.

"Geez, what's so wrong about taking a shirt off?" Storm asked.

"You're a freaking girl now, you can't do that!" I yelped. Storm snorted, but obediently kept the shirt on.

I handed him my favorite shirt and some jeans, and instructed him to change. Then, quickly thinking that he would probably take the shirt off, I handed him a tank top to wear underneath, then a bra in case he stripped off both the tank top and the shirt. Storm obediently put everything on, then I dragged him into the old treehouse, where there were soundproof walls so nobody could hear us.

Since it was a weekend, I wouldn't have to worry about missing school. Storm and I could discuss this for a very long time if needed.

"We should talk to Levy," Storm suggested.

"She and Gajeel _AND_ their kids all went on a job yesterday," I said, gritting my teeth. "They said they probably wouldn't come back for another five days or so. Maybe we can check the guild's library." Storm nodded, and reached out to open the door.

"STORM, PUT THE CLOTHES BACK ON!" I cried. He- in my body- was only in the bra. I wasn't about to let Storm turn me into Cana or something. I threw the tank top back on my body, then the shirt, and shoved him out the door. I followed, in nothing but boxer shorts (Storm made me), and we headed to the library.

"Hello Storm and Nashi," Master Makarov said, waving at us kindly. Then his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he turned bright red. All the other guys in the guild also turned pink. I turned and looked at Storm, well, I mean, Nashi... you know.

GUESS WHAT. STORM- ME, WHATEVER- WAS IN NOTHING BUT THE JEANS I GAVE HIM! Somehow he had managed to take off a shirt, a tank top, and a bra without me noticing!

I wanted to scream at him and tell him to put some clothes on, then realized that nobody knew what was going on. They probably thought Nashi had gone crazy. I decided to yell at him anyways.

"STORM, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I wailed and covered my boobs. Well, Storm's. Well... whatever.

"Storm?" Mirajane blinked. "Um, Storm... aren't you Storm?"

"No, our bodies got switched," Storm in my body explained. I nodded, frantically putting my arms around my former body's chest

"Put my clothes back on," I hissed, grabbing the bra, tank top, and shirt off from the floor and piling it onto my former torso.

"We've got quite a bit of trouble here," Mira said worriedly. "And Levy isn't back yet. Hmm... you could check the library."

"Yeah, that's why we were here," I replied. The guys in the guild were still red, recovering from seeing me basically naked. I covered my face in embarrassment. "I just need to find a cure for Storm stripping."

Mira smiled sweetly. "You can go to the library, I'll help."

Storm

I don't understand why Nashi makes such a big deal about stripping. I mean, c'mon, it's just a habit, that's all. For some reason being a girl means that you can't take off your shirt, and you have to wear some weird thing under your shirt, called a bra. It makes no sense. What does that thing even do? It just squeezes your boobs together, that's what it feels like anyway. It's like a rubber band tied around your chest. That's simply the truth.

"Aha," Nashi in my body declared. "I found a book on body switching!" I scrambled over to look, then Nashi stared at me.

"STORM!" Nashi cried. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

"Whoops," I said, staring down at my new huge, heavy boobs that were bare with nothing on them.

"STOP STARING!" Nashi wailed. She turned bright red. "Where'd my clothes go?!" I shrugged, still staring at Nashi's chest.

"How do you deal with these round, heavy breasts?" I asked, curiously poking at one.

"STORM!" Nashi yelped, and shoved a book onto my new chest to cover it. "Keep the book there until I find some clothes with glue on them! Mira, can you please stay here and make sure Storm doesn't stare at my boobs while I go find some clothes and some glue?"

Mira nodded, and stayed, eyeing me, as Nashi dashed out of the guild hall.

"You better not take the book off," Mira said. "Nashi will be very angry if you do." I nodded. Mira would also probably get very angry if I did, too.

Soon, Nashi arrived with a bottle of glue and a shirt. She angrily threw the shirt on me and glued it right to my belly and my chest. Or, well, Nashi's belly and chest.

Nashi sighed, flustered, and picked up the purple book that she found again. "As I was saying until you stripped," Nashi eyed me angrily, "this book is all we need. It says you can return to your body easily... an hour after the spell has been cast."

Nashi

"An hour?!" Mira's eyes widened. "How long have you been in this state?"

"I dunno," Storm replied. "I guess a few hours?"

"Well at least we can try?" I suggested hopefully. "All I have to do is repeat this thing and tada, we'll return to our original state. Easy. Oh wait- Storm, you and I both have to chant it, and nobody else can be in the room at the time." Mira nodded and exited the library.

"Ready, set..."

Storm

I awoke in the library... IN MY NORMAL BODY! YES! NOW I CAN STRIP- Oh wait, I'm already half naked. When did that happen? Oh, right, Nashi was like this when we went in.

Nashi rubbed her eyes. And she was in her normal body too! Although being in her body was not half as bad as I expected. I mean, at least her boobs weren't that heavy, like I'd imagine Cana's would be. Plus, it was funny to see Nashi get all upset. Also, Nashi's super hot and- wait, what did I say? Heh, heh, I didn't say anything...

Nashi

FINALLY I'm back in my normal body... although I have a shirt glued onto me. But that hardly matters. All that matters is that I am back to normal.


End file.
